Thomas Adventure story part 5 Silver nicktoonmania
by KrspaceT
Summary: The villians are desperate to kill Thomas, and they exacute a plan among several Nicktoon worlds that will cause extreme chaos. For cancelled or non original unite Nicktoons, such as Catdog, Catscratch and Wild Thonrberrys and Seras Victoria megaXover
1. What makes this story silver, revised

Thomas adventure story five, old Nicktoons mania. Revised as of 8/29.

In a world from a book probably only I read called The girl with the silver eyes

" Thomas watch out" Ben screamed as a ball of time energy flung at him, along with the four silvered eyed youths; Katie, Eric, Dale and Kerri. The blast came from Eon, a villain from Ben's world who was ordered to destroy this one. With the telekinetic abilities the silvered eyed youths had this was not to be ignored.

" Fall" Eon said firing a volley of time shots. The group hid behind several overturned vehicles." Ben, you got a hero dialed" Katie said nervously.

" Sorry, that thing is messing with my watch." Ben replied angrily. Katie then used her power to fling a large rock from the rock bed at Eon, who just blasted it to bits. Then Thomas and all four of them fired a sewer cover at him, with not better results.

" Well, time to try out that shen gon wu I brought" Thomas said.

" Will it work" Dale asked calmly despite the situation.

" I will tell you when I figure it out," Thomas said as he used the Morby Morpher; turning into XLR8, one of Bens aliens. " Speedy" Thomas said charging at full speed at Eon.

" Fool" Eon said firing a massive time energy ball. Thomas leapt into the air before turning into Ricco.

" Falter by popcorn" Thomas said while blasting the rich salty snack from his gut at Eon from the air, before landing and stabbing him with his Lightsabre. Eon groaned and then exploded. Thomas then noticed the keyhole, at the bottom of the nearby Cedar apartments swimming pool. He then sealed it with his keyblade. " Till we meet again." Thomas said to the silver-eyed 10 year olds as he and Ben left for Greenia. "

I wish we could go with him," Kerri pouted. Katie patted her on the shoulder and said; "who wants to go swimming"

" Sidious, Thomas has become a real nuisance," Megatron ranted.

" I concur, he should be eliminated" Xana said. " I vote we use creepers".

" No, I say we send an assassin" Tigerstar demanded.

" Waspinator say giant bean burrito" Waspinator said wearing a Mexican sombrero.

" No, instead we shall send an agent to activate project melded, and the chaos and confusion will lure Thomas, and perhaps even the Ben squirt into their doom." Sidious proclaimed.

" Tigerstar, you will summon Hawkfrost; and Dukko Ventress and they will set our trap, and grant us the reality crystal!


	2. Enter the begining of horror revised

Read and review, this and other stories of my creation. And the cartoons hinted here are not the bare minimum, just a small hint; an appitizer. And I stink at righting Surfers, so don't expect too much of them

" Gwen, give it back" Ben yelled as he chased after Gwen, who had taken his I pod. Those two and Omi had really gotten some spunk back, they acted young again as kids should.

" Ah the energy of youth" Thomas noted while brushing his Bayleaf.

" That's it" Ben said angrily turning into XLR8 and speedily grabbing back his I pod.

" Now, I can listen to some tunes" Ben said. Then the alarm sounded meaning its mission time. Thomas had begun to bring a kid or two along to keep them occupied.

" Ben, looks like it is time to do some hero action," Thomas said before running off to the Greenia command center.

" Well, looks like I can get my tan in peace while you run off to some distant world, isn't that right Bayleaf" Gwen said with Bayleaf nodding in agreement before the two began lounging around. Pouting Ben ran towards the Command center where Optimus Primal and Omi were waiting.

" Omi, Ben we have picked up strange readings from the Nickelodeon galaxy. More specifically they are originating from areas surrounding worlds like Tremorton, Ocean Shores and the Northern forest. I have asked Optimus, Cheetor and Silverbolt to scout out the epicenter, but we should make our way first to Tremorton. It is closest and first to be affected, if it is a heartless factor." With that Thomas and the others warped off while Optimus called Cheetor and Silverbolt to scout the epicenter.

In the affected worlds

" Hawkfrost, is the machine ready" the icy white Sith Ventress asked the iced eye phantom cat Hawkfrost.

" Why is Waspinator stuck here"

" Because Waspinator was assigned and don't interrupt"

" Yes, the machine is set" he replied.

" Very well, fire the laser" she commanded to the droids Hawkfrost was supervising as they fired an odd laser signal from the cubical Xana built tech. The effect began immediately….

" Spree" a gray cat said happily.

" Waffle, shut up" a black cat said darkly.

" Great Gopher, up in the sky" a third cat said and then all of the cats screamed in pure horror.

" Norbert, wake up; Norbert" a brown beaver yelled as he shook a yellow beaver. " Dagget what is it" he asked sleepily before looking up through the ceiling and screamed in shock.

" Get mailman, yes must get mailman," a dog yelled as he ran at the mailman, ignoring the cat stuck to him.

" Dog, please stop, I want to read the paper" Cat replied before looking up at the sky and screaming startled

" Debbie, did you know the platypus is poisonous" a big braced 12-year-old girl said to a 16 old.

" Who cares Eliza" the 16 year old replied bitterly. But then both looked up and screamed, as did the monkey who was eating cheese puffs

" Arnold" a tall yellow haired girl poked a sleeping football headed boy while trying to wake him up.

" Yes" the boy replied before looking up and screaming at what they saw

" Dude that was so radical" a purple haired girl complimented her brother, a younger brown haired guy while sipping tea.

" I am so hitting that big wave," he said also seeping a hot chocolate before they both looked up in the sky and screamed in total disturbance.


	3. Tremorton, Chalk is cheap

People who have never played KH2 or watched Xalion Showdown or Pokemon shall be confused.

Thomas, Ben and Omi landed deep in the center of Tremorton. However there were some problems. " Ahhh Squirrels" Omi screamed as he saw a trio of Squirrels and passed out. " Okay Omi the small gray rodents are going to be the least of our worries today" Thomas said looking up. Dark red ripples like those that appear when a pebble lands in water were crossing the sky here. " Thomas what are those" Ben said worried. " Never saw them before, this can't end well" Thomas said. Noticing Omi was still out; he called out his Manetric. (A pokemon) " Manetric use charge beam gently" Thomas asked as his Manetric shocked Omi awake. " Ah; yes master Fang I will clean the temple, uh sorry about that". Suddenly they noticed a giant Twilight Thorn appear before them. " Nobody" Ben said shocked. " I still can't believe the villains can control them, kill it Manetric with Hyper beam" Thomas said as he blasted light from his summoned keyblade combined with hyper beam and destroyed it, for two more to appear immediately. " Okay, time to got Heatblast" Ben said going Heatblast. The two nobodies blasted twilight thorn lightning at Thomas, blasting him into a wall covered in chalk drawings and he disappeared, with a piece of chalk. " Thomas" Omi said shocked drawing out the sword of the storm. " Storm from this blade, fire" Omi said firing a blast of wind, which also invigorated the fire blast from Heatblast. The blast struck, but the Thorn stood and summoned creeper nobodies to attack the three. Suddenly a laser blast struck several creepers. It was a blue super female robot. " Take this creeps," She said firing a volley of shots at the nobodies. " Cool a robot" Ben said. " Call me Jenny" she said before combining her lasers, the sword of the storm, Heatblast and his fire and thunderbolt from Manetric and destroyed the Thorns. Then suddenly a huge hole opened and Thomas stepped out from the wall. " Guys, somehow it seems as though this world and Chalk zone fused"! Thomas said concerned. " Oh hello, what!" Jenny said confused. " This world and another called Chalk zone have somehow begun to meld." Thomas repeated. " This is good and all, but how did this happen?" Jenny asked. Then a huge distorted wave crossed the world of Tremorton, as well as Sunny Shores, Barnyard, Northern Forest and the others that were affected, causing…….


	4. Chalk Maul oh snap

More nick fusions. Reviews but not flames are asked for

A massive series of tremors followed by a ten second flash of blinding light. As it cleared something was wrong. " Flygon come out," Thomas said calling out his Flygon as the group rode it up skyward to see what had happened. It was horrible; the worlds were fusing. The world was now a giant ocean, with each world like an island" This is bad" Thomas noted. " Ya think, the world border is fusing, but who knows why someone would do it" Jenny noted. " Well, lets return this chalk first" Thomas said holding the magic chalk and seeing a large flat building had Flygon fly into it has he drew a portal. " Chalk Zone, cool" Omi said before seeing a chalk squirrel and passing out. " Manetric charge beam" Thomas said to his still out Manetric who woke Omi up again.

Meanwhile in the evil station on the blue moon; " Waspinator still think we should have given big fat person bean burrito and locked Thomas with him in itty bitty place" Waspinator mopped to Hawkfrost. " Shut up bug monster thing," he grumbled. " Oh Waspinator better than you all, than ice harpy (Ventress) glacier stare (Hawkfrost) and oh if I knew red tattoo (Darth Maul) oh Waspinator would have been cooler still" he said as he drew a super large headed deformed version of Maul on a planning chalkboard and erased it angrily

" Hey buccko, does something feel odd to you"? The blue doodle Snap asked a little boy named Rudy and his friend Penny. " Sort have, but its nothing," he noted. " Dragon" Penny said as Flygon and the group landed. " Hey, what are you doing here" Rudy demanded. " Well, your world has begun to fuse with other worlds and I need help to stop it" Thomas said. " True, I agree with him buckaroo" Snap commented. Then the doodle Maul landed in front of them. " Kill good, must protect the moon," he mumbled drawing out his lightsabre. " Hey that guy is dead" Ben said startled. " Some villain must have drawn him and now he is going to try to eliminate us," Thomas said drawing out his lightsabre and keyblade. The two then dueled with the doodle proving a good match for Thomas. Then the doodle summoned doodle droids who began to fire on the group. " Okay that's it" Jenny said as she began to fire at them. Ben turned into Diamondhead and began to fire diamonds while Omi fired with the orb of Tornami, Ruby with the sword of the storm and Penny with the thorn of thunderbolt. While this was happening Maul butted Thomas with his lightsabre but recognizing the move Thomas blocked the stab. However the magic chalk in Thomas's pocket fell out. " Hey I wonder" Snap said as he picked it up and drew himself a copy of the Tomahawk belonging to Lexaeus (one of my favorite organization 13 dudes, the silent hero) and some roller skates to move quickly. Snap than used it to slice the doodle maul into confetti. " Good job, now where next" Thomas asked the group. " The moon" penny noted. " Yes, but this world warping messes up my light portals so the chalk will have to do, but we need a rocket." Thomas noted

Meanwhile

" Gir, my ship will be ready to meet the armada (which I may add was destroyed by droids earlier) once those ripples pass" a green alien said to a small robot. He did not notice the cats creeping towards the rocket. " Moon basketball time baby" Mr. Blick said. " Spree, I will serve you on that Blick" Waffle noted as they snuck onto the ship and flew to the blue moon" " What the, Gir our ship was stolen." Zim said startled. " Ship gone," Gir noted. " Ready a new ship" Zim ordered.


	5. Crouching Tigre catdog striking ROXAS

New Chapter. Reviews are requested.

" How bad is it" Thomas asked Rudy; who had made a chalk gizmo to check that. " Well, those islands you mentioned are drawing closer to each other and some characters from those worlds have warped into others. Also it seems that out of all the nick worlds (excluding real action like Ned's or ICarly) only Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Dimmsdale, Retroville, Avataria and City zoo are not being affected" Rudy informed him. " Hey bucko what and how are we going to fix it" Snap asked. " And why would they do this" Penny also asked. " I fear they want the crystal," Thomas said " and myself dead". " Okay, a crystal what are they rock collectors" Ben said. Thomas was annoyed at that statement" Ben I mean the Reality crystal; a crystal that can warp reality and do anything except kill or revive people and worlds. With it they could turn Snap orange, make Omi's head cubical or something worse". " My head will not become cubical. I will not become Omi square-head, we must go to the next world; island or however it shall be referred as or my name will be Ben Tennyson which it is defiantly not and thank all good things for that" Omi said determined. " Hey" Ben said annoyed. " Well by the looks of things we should next go to Miracle city." Thomas noted as Rudy opened a chalk portal to there

Meanwhile

" Waspinator will not let ice harpy and glacier stare get this glory; oh Waspinator will kill Thomas and perform the test run of our new shadow absent silhouette cloning" Waspinator mumbled to himself. He summoned a dark orb and mumbled " It is so simple Waspinator can do it. All Waspinator need to do is place a chunk of something that meant something to the dead or slumbering person and place it in the orb and evil clone come out" he said placing a chunk of sea salt ice cream in it creating

The group landed in Miracle city. " Why does it smell so weird" Jenny said disgusted. " Spicy cress pool" Thomas noted also disgusted by its crime infection. " What freaks, mutants and crazy hooligans live here" Penny wondered out loud." Hey who is that thingy in the bad jam?" Snap said as he noticed Catdog being chased by Samurai nobodies. " After them, those two aren't from here" Thomas said as he and the group ran after them. They followed the nobodies to an abandoned circular plaza where Catdog, El Tigre and his friend Frieda were encircled by samurais led by a person in a dark hood. " Organization 13 is here" Omi said worried. " Can't be, Sora killed them all off just a month ago" Ben said worried and confused. Then the figure removed his hood showing himself as Roxas. " Roxas, but isn't he supposed to be fused with Sora" Ben said alarmed. " Oh but watch boy don't get it, but Waspinator do" Waspinator said through a hologram that appeared. " You" Ben said angrily not forgetting how Waspinator destroyed his world in Thomas adventure story 3. " Yes it is Waspinator who is talking. Waspinator shows you now the newest creation; our absent silhouettes. Pretty aren't they, Waspinator thinking so". The Roxas copy drew out its copy blades. " I will deal with him, just depose of those nobodies" Thomas ordered the others as the Roxas leapt at him. " Come on" Thomas taunted as he leapt out of the way as the copy kept trying again and again with similar results as Thomas simply avoided the slashes until they landed on the Miracle volcano. " Torkoal smokescreen" Thomas said calling out his Torkoal to cover the area in a smoke so Roxas couldn't find him. " Heat wave" Thomas said as Torkoal fired a wave of fire at the Roxas, who blocked it by twirling his keyblades and slowly advanced while clearing the smoke. " Skarmory get Torkoal with the others" Thomas said calling out his Skarmory who flew off with his Torkoal. " Just you and me key to destiny clone" Thomas humored as he drew forth his lightsabre and keyblade. Both blades clashed as they dueled next to the burning lava. The copy then summoned light shields and flung them at Thomas who used energy slashes from his lightsabres to block them. " Brisignr" Thomas said summoning fire and burning the copy before leaping behind it and stabbing it causing it to fade leaving behind the copy keyblades it used. This caused the nobodies to fade away just as Thomas ran back to the group. " Okay what just happened" Frieda asked confused.


	6. Magikarp vs Squritle

This chapter contains scenes of a battle that if it happened like it happened it would be embarrassing to the loser. All moves are legit as stated by . Rate and review the nick story and send me ideas for this story via review

" When will the crystal appear" Ventress questioned Dukko over the communication screen. " The crystal naturally keeps the balance of the worlds. Soon the stress from our operations will overload its natural balance and it will be ours once it lands somewhere where our machine is causing an effect". Dukko told her. " By the highest bloke of the highland clan are they causing this chaos down below" Gordon asked Waffle and Blick. " Well if they are they have horrible fashion sense." " Hey do you sense cat?" one of the droids asked another. " Its just the boss probably". " Waspinator will get another chance at fame. So maybe big boss destroyed the temple, but Waspinator destroyed land of aliens. So Waspinator will defiantly be big boss Waspinator if Waspinator destroy Thomas" Waspinator said taking a dark orb and placing locks of brown hair, blue hair and blonde hair in it. " But who said Waspinator can't practice with trusted and most powerful pokemon against the cube head first"

Back in chalk zone

" So what is going to happen if we can't stop those people like Waspinator" El Tigre asked Thomas. " Most likely implosion" Thomas noted " However if that happens any residents that are with me can seek refuge in Greenia". " Will there be trucks," Dog asked before being slapped by Cat. " Dog, should we be planning the worst before trying the better route". " Wait, if all of our worlds are fusing; well not Greenia anyway, but doesn't that make everyone here basically aliens" Frieda said impressed yet also nervous. " Well than take me to your leader" Thomas humored. Then a dark portal opened with the dark orb glowing. " Please can this be just a shadow Magikarp" Thomas said annoyed. " Oh Waspinator say you don't make fun of Magikarp" Waspinator said appearing for real. " Now I Waspinator challenge cube head to pokemon battle. Waspinator know you have a pokemon". " Well, I chose you my honorable warrior Squirtle" Omi said accepting the challenge and calling out an Squirtle. " Wait, he has one" Ben said disappointed. " Well, I owed him for taking you to the Cedar apartments, so he got a egg that hatched" Thomas replied. " Waspinator is the Magikarp king, for Waspinator won Magikarp festival two years running" " Its true, I heard about it but since I sealed the worlds keyhole 10 years ago I let him have fun with Magikarp" Thomas said. " Waspinator call out Magikarp" Waspinator said calling out his Magikarp. " Well, uh begin and lets have a fair battle" " Waspinator tell Magikarp to tackle" Waspinator said having his Magikarp use tackle. " Squirtle, tackle to counter" Omi said as the two pokemon collided. " Waspinator say flail" Magikarp began flailing at Squirtle. " Squirtle summon upon your water power and use water gun," Omi yelled as Squirtle blasted Magikarp away with water. " Now fly my Magikarp" Waspinator said as Magikarp leapt into the air. " Squirtle aqua jet" Omi said disturbed as Squirtle began to fly towards Magikarp. " Now bounce my fish" Waspinator said as Magikarp bounced upon the aqua jet and flung Squirtle to the ground. " Well, I guess Squirtle is unable to battle and well, Magikarp wins?"

Dark orb again next chapter


	7. Enter a Vampiress Revised

Next chapter. I decided to add one out of nick protagantist affected by the problem, and some of her character weapon useage was based on her portrayal in a Kingdom hearts story called Neo Organization 13. Well, don't flame it for being random and also some other dark council members are also present now who will be in future stories of mine. Again no flaming. Revised 8/29

" Why, this interference in the Nicktoons worlds is most, uh, well" a small evil scientist began to say before a pointy nosed German man went

" yes we all know Thomas is making our operations annoying Calamitous, and not even I Dr. Doofemsmirtz would want to get tangled up with that".

" Yes, this is proving most slow" Dukko noted. " But my partners perhaps it is time we added our own loophole to the equation" a bald and no fun British man noted.

" What do you mean by that?" Xana prompted.

" You see, my sensors indicate that an anomaly is about to open between Draculania and Chalk Zone thanks to the dimensional disturbances that our machine is causing. With Waspinator there, we can get data and begin to use the power of the anomalies as well. Plus think of the results of our dark orbs being able to copy an ability from anyone in it, that would make our plans much more useful" he said smirking. For he was Leek, and this was about to get worse…. Yet also a little better

" I am never going to get used to this" Seras Victoria noted as she began eating medical blood like soup. She hadn't been a vampire for that long, and blood still sickened her. Then suddenly her radio went ballistic playing random music loaded with static.

" Okay, why is that happening!!" she started to say before some weird portal opened and sucked her up.

" Mahwah, silly cube head can't beat me in pokemon, and now for my orbs to summon dark replicas of your friends Thomas" Waspinator said darkly.

" Wait, evil versions of Terra, Aqua and Ven" Thomas said disturbed. Then suddenly an odd portal opened where the orbs were. Then Waspinator began buzzing weirder than normal.

" Wasp send data, anomaly fusing, ka boom," he said oddly before imploding yet sadly still surviving. Oddly then a girl popped out of the weird mess. She was blonde, with odd, piercing reddish orange eyes.

" Ah, where am I" she said.

" Lady, you know this isn't Halloween" Frieda rudely said noticing fangs on the new girl. " Gulp, I think those aren't gimmicks, I think she is a real vampire" Rudy said disturbed. " Vampires; I remember when I fought an entire organization of Vampires" Thomas remised under his breath before extending his hand for a handshake Truth be told he had another Seras a few years ago, but he preferred not to mention it because of the weirdness of how it sounded. " Thomas" he said in greeting.

" Seras Victoria" the vampire said extending her hand out as well.

" Uh, I'm no genius but what about those dark orbs, they are still here" Dog noted. " Can't I get lucky and those orbs just blow up like Waspinator." Thomas said frustrated before he noticed the orbs turning into dark versions of his friends. Yet something was different.

" Thomas, your friends weren't vampires were they, because I see teeth on those three" Seras Victoria said confused.

" Barzul, somehow when your portal was caught with those orbs, they seem to have taken on some of your characteristics" Thomas said disturbed.

" Then what did I get" Seras Victoria asked out loud before it was answered when a keyblade appeared in her hand. Seras would have naturally gotten one; this was just before it would naturally have.

" Okay, why didn't I get one of those" Ben said annoyed " just less girly and vampire vided". Its end was a red rose the same shade as blood that had a medium shaft like Sora's keyblade except a light blue to a handle that looked like it was two curling large vampire fangs before ending as a keychain with a shield with patchwork colors on it. The dark copies then summoned their keyblades, now jet-black and summoned a barrier blocking Thomas and Seras Victoria off from the rest of the heroes.

" Well, lets do this" Seras Victoria said before leaping into a brawl with the dark copies. " Off I go it seems" Thomas muttered to himself before summoning his lightsabre and keyblade and leaping in as well. Not surprisingly Seras Victoria was already in trouble, facing the dark Ven and barley able to block his swings at her with her keyblade.

" Oh this stinks, at least a gun can fire," she muttered to herself before the rose glowed a hot red and fired out a burst of fire that struck Ven in the chest sending him flying. Ven quickly recovered and launched himself at Seras Victoria who now was able to easily block his weakened strikes and repel him with fire. At the other end Thomas was easily fending off dark Aqua and Terra. They lacked the intelligent ingenuity that made them so formidable normally.

" Lets try making some scary minions next time villains," he taunted before rapidly spinning like a massive bladed top. He managed to decapitate both of them as the clones dropped their weapons and turned to dust.

" That is new" Thomas commented before noticing Seras Victoria had just stabbed dark Ven and knocked him out into dust. Thomas also noticed the blades turning back to normal color. As the barrier dissipated, Thomas commented, " This is going to complicate things"

Fans of Seras in this part should view her in Organization 13V featuring an alternate version of her and several others in my canon and new to it such as Ben 10, Aelita and Kirby


	8. The tales of awakening, vs real Vlad

I have added this chapter to expand on the plot more and to prepare some Rocket Power involvement. And for all story purposes, Seras Victoria has been shortened to Victoria. Also some plots and members of the dark council have been added and expanded with a new member from the world of the Penguins with a new getup to suit his fall to the dark side. Well read and review because it makes me sad if no one reads it or reviews it.

" Of course now I have to spend time not only getting a ride to the moon, but now I got to get you up on your keyblade footing Victoria" Thomas noted to the Vampire. " That journey is one you must face alone in a black dimension with emblems, or the representation of the hearts of strong hearted people, but I will tell you two tips, learn how to use magic and feel the energy of limits like trinity and moves like force slash, force absorb and force storm" But first, Rhinox!" Thomas yelled unexpectedly as a hole opened with Rhinox in the command center. " Wait, aren't your portals messed up do to the world distortion" Jenny said confused. " I have a giant Transwarp gate in Greenia just for times like this, of course decides these messages, it can only warp you from Greenia to a world and back" Thomas noted " Rhinox can you grab my guide to all rare power items".  
"Just I minute, our scout team has returned, and there is a base on the moon. However we can't transport everyone there and back". " Here it is" Rhinox said after 10 minutes and tossed the book to Thomas. " Thanks" Thomas noted as the portal closed. " So why did you grab that, after all what can a book do for us" Frieda asked. " Simple, now let me see, Omnitrix crystals, Shen gun Wu, Talismans, all spark…" Thomas began skimming his giant book for something " a ha, the soul stone". " Soul stone?" Victoria asked confused. " It is a rare stone with only one in every world, but it only is good to a Vampire. To all other creatures it is just a clear blue stone. If a Vampire has it, rather as a necklace or a ring or whatever it allows the Vampire some more human qualities, mainly it makes the sun not kill it along with running water and lack of reflections and in turn also allows them to eat regular food instead of just blood". " You mean, I can be normal again," Victoria said hopefully. " Well, you still will have fangs, immortality, super strength and you will still be allergenic to garlic, decides that basically yes." Thomas said. " Wait, I noticed a poster for a contest offering that when we were running, it is in a place called sunny shores for a skateboarding contest" Cat noted. He and Dog had warped into that part of the fused Nick world before they ended up in Miracle city. " Well, since I have the skateboarding skill of a slug and Cat, Dog, Snap and Jenny can't go into the competition without someone being suspicious, does anyone know how to skateboard remotely" Thomas asked. Everyone left except Victoria and Penny nodded yes. " Now, if we do this, everyone is to go in, no cheating and while everyone with skill enters and competes, Victoria and the rest of us will go on a heartless hunt.

" Okay the following are entered, Ben, Omi, Manny, Frieda, Rudy you are now in competition to compete for this rare stone and for the cash prize of 1000. Your supervisor Thomas has paid the entry fee and you are good to go." As the skateboarders got some boards ready, the rest were on the beach, where the sun had really begun to make Victoria pale. " Wait, doesn't she die in the light?" Snap asked. " No, that is a myth, we just get paler, weaker and a sudden appetite" she said in response chuckling at the last one when she noticed Snap and Dog looking nervous. " Bark, heartless" Dog suddenly yelled as a band of pirate heartless landed on the beach with a guard armor flanking them. " Prepare for battle" Thomas encouraged summoning his keyblade, as did Victoria. " Lets slaughter them," she said with a slight lack of confidence. They charged as Thomas effortlessly snuck behind the guard armor and sliced it in half. However then a dark thorn heartless appeared. " Force storm" Thomas said summoning his lightsabre. He began to rotate his arm rapidly creating a vortex. As the Thorn fired dark energy, Thomas unleashed the green cyclone and not only absorbed the blast, but the vortex decimated the heartless into dust. Victoria was fighting off a duo of pirates while Jenny flung another into the air where Penny eliminated it with a chalk made shotgun. " Hiss" Cat said as a pirate swiped at him before Dog bit it and shook it before Dog flung it at Thomas who stopped it with the force before slicing it. By now Victoria managed to kill one pirate before burning the other. Then a sudden pull of gravity flung Victoria into the water. " Great, an awakening has to happen now. Note to self keep emblem locked" Thomas muttered before a wall separated them as an army of soldier and pirate heartless appeared with an opposite armor behind them. " Attack"  
" This is getting annoying, another keyblade wielder against us, this is going to be bad for our organization" a old looking silver headed man from the dark alliance alongside Calamitous, Doofemsmirtz, a hunchbacked man, a tiny one eyed creature and surprisingly, the exiled lemur king Julian (From Thomas adventure one). However Julian now bore black armor plating on his body except head, voice changer, tail and feet like that of Darth Vader tail included." Yes, we all agreed to form this, secret splinter group to take over the universe without all the worlds going boom and also because Sidious is just creepy" Julian said in his dumb fashion. " Yes and when we do, we will take revenge on our nemeses, Turner, Phantom, Spongebob, Neutron, Perry and those penguins from your world Julian" The hunchback plotted. " Yes, I have already sent heartless to that girls awakening to destroy her, or perhaps to join us. Maybe a young woman with Vampire and Keyblade abilities will be easier to recruit that Daniel as my heir." the old man plotted before he warped off with black rings surrounding him.

" Okay, this is weird" Victoria said as she awoke on an emblem. Oddly it was Omi's. Such awakenings only showed those who could use keyblades, princess of hearts and heroes with the strongest hearts. At least the darkness in the awakening restored her strength. Well, the emblem had Omi in the middle with arms and legs outstretched like he was going to kick. The background color was an alternating ring layer of red and yellow orange colors. Six headshots surrounded him; there was Raimundo, Kiminko, Clay, Master Fung, Dojo who had closed eyes, and a black headshot of a young girl with her eyes open (Jade). " Hmm, I wonder if that is the person that is destined for Omi" Victoria said out loud. Then suddenly a swarm of shadow heartless appeared. " Take this you bugs" Victoria said summoning her keyblade and slicing several apart before toasting the last of them. Then a stair of rainbow color appeared before her. " I guess I should travel upon it" Victoria said to herself. She walked along it until she reached another emblem with Ben on it. This time the emblem was green with alternating rings between regular and lime green colors. Ben was shown showing off his Omnitrix and the edges showed the silhouettes of all of Ben's current aliens. There where only three headshots here, of Gwen, his Grandpa Max and like omi a young girl with a black headshot. Only Grandpa Max had closed eyes. " I really should ask about this with Thomas" she commented again as a trio of samurai nobodies appeared. The nobodies charged towards her as she leapt over them and in mid air caught the rear one with her keyblade killing it. The other two collided blades with her keyblade before she kicked them in the gut (note the vampire special super strength) before decapitating the last of them. Then another path appeared and she soon found herself on her own emblem with herself in the middle with a gun. The color of the emblem was orange with headshots of Walter, her master and the head of her job with eyes open. " Wonder how everyone is doing" she thought sad before an air pirate squadron appeared. " Okay, time to go toasty" She said before burning a couple before the last swarmed in. She ducked from one before slicing it in half before grabbing another and flinging it into another before finally decapitating the last one. Then suddenly Waspinator appeared. " Where is Waspinator, can lady tell me; oh no!!!" Waspinator screeched as he recognized her. " Hey bug brain, do you like toast cause you are about to become it" Victoria teased before burning Waspinator. " Youch" He yelled running around with a fire on his thorax before Victoria sighed and yanked his thorax and caused him to fall apart. " Oh waahh" he whined before disappearing again. Then finally the last path appeared and as she walked onto the last emblem, she was on someone different. This person was tan, had snow-white hair and a black and white suit with an odd D in the middle and radioactive like green eyes. Oddly behind this person was almost an exact clone, but female and younger. Around them were headshots of a Goth girl, techno geek and three people who almost seemed to be family to them. (Danny and Dani phantom, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Jack and Maddy) " Ah yes, you have arrived, wonderful" a voice said. Victoria turned around and saw a pale blue ghost floating in the air. He had a silver suit and cape as well. " Who are you" Victoria said summoning her keyblade. She could tell he was evil for she could smell the darkness on him. " Hello, I am Vlad Masters, and you are Victoria correct". " Yes, that is my name" she said nervously. " Your power, it has potential for great things. Join me as my apprentice and with your power we will triumph" he stopped before whispering to himself " and killing those annoying heroes like Ben, Dani and that horrid Thomas". He did not count on Victoria's advanced hearing. " No, Never I will never join you to kill Thomas" she said angrily while pointing her keyblade at him. " Cheese logs, I really have to stop mumbling to myself. Okay fine, you will either join willingly or by force" Vlad said summoning ghostly energy. Victoria attacked first but he summoned a barrier made of pure ectoplasm energy. " Tell me my female Dracula, can you do that," he taunted before teleporting behind her and firing energy from his eyes which was deflected by her keyblade. " Do you got one of these?" she taunted back. Vlad then summoned a blade of ghost energy and collided it against Victoria's keyblade. " I must say I have never liked British people," He said struggling to make her submit. " Well, I was never much fan of ghosts myself" she said before repelling him and blasting a fire spell into his chest. " Why, a little fire, you may be a good little girl scout, but can you do this" Vlad said struggling off the blast and cloning himself around her. " Take this," he said firing a ghost blast from every clone. Victoria stumbled and suddenly felt a power in her. Perhaps the limit Thomas had mentioned. She then said the first word that came to her mind _Fiery Vampires!_ A fiery red aura surrounded her and her keyblade and her eyes turned a darker red than normal" What the" Vlad said before she began rapidly impacting into him and his copies again and again until they could barley move. She then rose up into the air and all the fire around her rained down upon Vlad defeating him. She then landed and her eyes turned back to normal. " Urg, you have such strength, together we could rule the universe with my friends." " Again, I told you I will not use my powers against my morals!" " Fine, you know you and Daniel are a lot alike. Perhaps I need to use another method…" he began before disappearing back towards the dark conference.

" You were foolish to think you could best her," Megatron ranted as he reappeared in the dark conference with the other loyal and un loyal members. Megatron and the others only knew he was defeated, they did not know what he had proposed. " This madness is getting out of control. I will not risk my only loyal (evil) son dying for this unless they are eliminated" Tigerstar ranted. " Ah, shut up cat" Plankton said angrily. " I am the size of a Jelly bean yet I managed to get more done then that son of yours". " Temper, Temper we should be adding some twists to eliminate Thomas, not fighting in among us," Sidious said coldly. " Hmm, perhaps we should try to even the odds a little to the favor of us winning" Julian spoke out loud. " What do you propose?" Leeks asked.

Cliffhanger, so prepare to eat suspense


	9. Laugh your soul stone out

Has been a while. Was working on other stories briefly. Updated chapters here for viewing purposes. This chapter is mainly for a quick laugh; a filler

" And the newcomer Ben Tennyson is going fast. Defending champion Otto Rocket is just a few inches behind. Ben goes into the air and grabs the flag. Does he land with it? Yes he does, Ben wins the championship!" the announcer called. Being Sportsmanlike, Ben goes up to Otto and shakes his hand.

" Humph, I could have won" Omi grunted.

" Shut up" Manny said elbowing him. Then the boarding group ran to the beach.

There

" Thomas, when will Seras appear back here" Cat asked worried. As he said that a flash of light appeared just as the others arrived. As it faded Seras was there.

" I take it you passed?" Thomas asked.

" Yes I did, it was weird. So who are the lucky girls that Ben and Omi are getting hooked with".

" What did you say" The two said dropping their jaws in disbelief. If Gwen was here she would be equally stunned. Using the force Thomas took the stone out of Ben's shocked hand, leaving the money.

" Here; and that is more of something I know and not them" Thomas said giving her the stone. Thomas already knew who was getting hooked up with whom, he learnt it in his alternate adventure due to how love is one of the dimensions carried characteristics. It came with a string so she could use it as a necklace.

" Thanks" she said putting it on. Immediately a bright light slowly went from her head to feet covering her.

" Nice light show" Frieda said still not impressed.

" And now, the moment of truth" Cat began before realizing Dog had eaten the hamburger he brought.

" Sorry, I was hungry"

" Never mind" Thomas said walking up to a vendor on the boardwalk and buying a bottle of water. Walking back he gave it to Seras. She gulped it down quickly.

" Water, never thought it would taste so good" she said highly elated. Noticing the sun going down everyone decided to celebrate by hitting the carnival; on Thomas of course. They spent all the money on the rides and food and games happily. At the end of it everyone but Thomas was somewhat impaired for the night; Jenny had two giant stuffed animals; a penguin and a bear in her arms blocking her vision. Seras had gorged herself on all the food and was a little bloated, Ben, Frieda and Omi ended up in a soda drinking contest and were on the bad side of a sugar rush, Rudy had been smacked when he tried to put Manny and Frieda on the tunnel of love, Manny was frozen in place because they actually went in the tunnel of love and Frieda had kissed him, Penny had puked up her lunch on the roller coaster, Dog had ate a tuna fish sandwich and Cat a beef club when the other was supposed to eat it and Snap had been the recipient head of the puke.


	10. Attack in the wildthorn forest of dean

Been a while. Well I have a lot of projects. So I am showing Julian's plan not to mention adding a new theme. So call in the **most destructive, deadly, fast, and easy to control predators in all of the known worlds. And best part, they share a identity with the Cape Crusadar**

Well, after that they returned to being on the move. Finding a chalk lacking Space port deep in the forest of Dean (pretend its wild Thornberry's) they set out into the woods. If only they knew what was in it.

"Leek, tell me what you got in our package" Julian asked from a hidden ship above the forest.

"Permian, Cretaceous, Future and Eocene"

"Good, lets show them our pets" Julian said manically.

Later

" So, what are we going too anyway" Rudy asked curious.

" A space port, there we can get a ship to get to the moon" Thomas noted. Then he felt something, dark. A similar reaction from Seras and her slightly clairvoyant senses was also noticeable.

" Thomas" Jenny asked. Then they heard a rustling in the bushes ahead of them. Charging at them was a pack of raptors.

"Dinosaurs" Snap yelled as they leapt out of the way. Jenny kicked one away as Thomas sent out a wave with the force calming them down.

"Where did they come from" Manny asked "there extinct?"

" Those anomalies, like the one I came from, could they link across time as long as space" Seras theorized as Thomas got a transwarp field to take them to be released in the Raptor , actually Deinschous now that Thomas had a look at them area. Continuing with heightened alertness that came to a river. It was dark and fast flowing.

" I'm not swimming" Cat noted.

" Water and me don't mix" Snap noted. Then hearing something Ben turned and saw a saber tooth cat.

" Nice kitty" Ben said scared as it lunged at them.

" Fist of Temigong" Omi said using the shen gon wu to send it flying away.

"That wasn't like the ones in Greenia; it had some kind of odd aura in its fur, a control mechanism. Someone is using them" Thomas noted solemn as he called out Lapras to help ford the river. But as Thomas and Seras got across suddenly a boom from upriver was heard and the others on Lapras were sent flying swiftly down river.

" Guys" Seras called scared. But then some kind of horrid moaning was heard. It was demonic. They heard a fight in the woods; animals. Then a weird gray creature was thrown through the clearing, followed by a Gorgonopsid.

" What was that Thomas?" Seras asked as the Gorgonopsid killed it. It was controlled like the saber tooth.

" It wasn't a creature in Greenia. Then it can only be something from the future" Thomas said worried as the Gorgonopsid wandered off. Then a giant mob of 30 of the creatures slowly faded into view. Their skin was icky grey, they had giant heads, long limbs and no visible eyes. Muscle coursed across their limbs and speed was evident in their movement. Drawing out their keyblades Thomas and Seras prepared for a duel to the death. Then the creatures swarmed at them. These things were quick, horribly quick. They barley blocked them before killing two, but then two more appeared; both of their backs to the river.

" Fiery Vampires" Seras said using her fire based limit to burn across more of the predators as Thomas used force storm to strike more. But they kept coming. But then a rouge portal opened and a T. Rex walked out. Snarling it ran at the predators.

" Skarmory go" Thomas said calling his Skarmory out and he and Seras jumped on it and flew away. They then saw the fight. The T. Rex grabbed one in its Jaws snapping it in half and dozens more attacked its back. Bellowing in pain it spat the dead predator out and shook the others off as another clump attacked it killing it, the corpse blocking the river.

" What are those things" Seras said worried.

" Yes, the test was successful" Julian said far away on the moon.

" True, but they are living still" Hawkfrost spat.

" True, but they are following them"


	11. Fire and Ice battle

Meanwhile

" Thomas" Ben called as they floated down stream, caught in a horrid current.

" Wudai Neptune; Water" Omi yelled as the current changed course and Lapras landed on the shore.

" Where are they" Jenny absently asked. They had floated a good way down the river, about 2 miles. Then Lapras cried a warning.

" What?" Frieda asked before a future predator appeared, followed by dozens more.

" What are they" Jenny said firing a laser, killing one but then they got wise and moved too fast for the lasers.

" History" Ben angrily noted going Stinkfly and flying into the sky, blasting slime all over the area, stopping the monsters in their tracks. Turning into Heatblast he ignited the goop burning the monsters alive.

" What were they anyway" Snap wondered before Thomas and Seras flew in on Skarmory.

" You saw them too, right" Thomas asked.

" Yeah, but they are taken care of" Ben noted as Thomas returned his two pokemon.

" Don't be sure, try being caught between that river and hundreds of those things, we barley escaped alive" Seras noted.

" Well, one of you is alive" Frieda muttered under her breath. A look of pain flashed in Seras's eyes.

" Frieda don't talk like that" Manny Yelled. But they were being watched.

" Those Future Predators won't get the job done" Hawkfrost mewed crossly.

" So you act like you have a better plan" Darth Julien asked.

" You going to meow at them till they die" Asajj asked.

" No, I will tackle them with my powers Tigerstar gave me. I don't aim for Thomas, but Ben and that piece of Vampire trash I can handle" Hawkfrost said warping away.

" Waspinator betting 20 bucks glacier stare will lose" Waspinator brought up.

" I'll take that bet, but if he kills anyone, you will hand over 20 credits" Asajj said smugly.

Meanwhile

After Frieda made that stinging comment at Seras, a whole massive argument erupted. Frieda was on a warpath, calling Ben a "watch dofus", Omi a " self obsessed H2Orb", Jenny a " trying to be popular rusty tin can" and Thomas's Pokemon " demonic beasts from the dark side". Ben and Omi were biting back killing her, Jenny and Seras were biting back tears and the others were trying to calm Frieda down before they heard a meow. Coming at them was a broad shouldered tabby tom, with a white underbelly and piercing icy blue eyes.

" Oh, aren't you such a pretty kitty" Frieda said suddenly happy and picking up the cat, smudging it against her head and saying a whole lot of mumbled effections. But then the cat meowed loudly and ice blasted from its eyes, encasing Frieda in a block of ice (not Warrior cats can't really do things like that, but since they are again cats I have to give the villains powers)

" Whoa, that shut her up, thank you cat sent by the powers of light" Snap said respectably before he was frozen too. Dark barriers formed, trapping Seras and that Cat next to the river.

" I am Hawkfrost of the dark alliance. I am the cat with power over ice and one of the beings in charge of the Nick world project" Hawkfrost said formally.

" Well, I don't like your landscaping ideas" Cat meowed.

" I challenge you, beast of darkness" Hawkfrost meowed loudly at Seras.

" I am not of darkness, if I was I would have fed on Frieda a long time ago, save myself her annoyance" Seras countered before Hawkfrost leapt at her. Summoning her keyblade she sent Hawkfrost flying into the river.

" A riverclan cat can't be beat by a river, especially one with power over ice" Hawkfrost meowed angrily before a huge dam of ice formed at the end of the barrier at the river. Leaping on top of it Hawkfrost watched as the area within the barrier began to flood. As soon as the water reached the bottom part of Seras's boots he froze it solid, turning the entire area into a skate rink.

" Whats this, ahhh" Seras yelled slipping over herself on the ice landing flat on her face.

" Can't handle the ice, then what about the pucks" Hawkfrost said creating hockey pucks of ice and using his tail began firing them at Seras. Still slipping she sent fire at the pucks, melting them but not the thick ice. But Hawkfrost kept on doing it, and one struck Seras in the arm, breaking it.

" Ahh, you are a tricky kitty aren't you" Seras said holding her injured arm. But now she had a plan to beat him. She struck her keyblade into the ice and sent fire into it, melting the ice and sending it back into the river. As Hawkfrost was sent out of balance Seras activated her limit Fiery Vampire, and sent Hawkfrost flying into a tree.

" This isn't over yet" Hawkfrost hissed before a dark portal sent him back to the moon.


	12. The battle of plunger and tiger is short

" Honestly, that cat nearly beat you Seras" Omi noted. " That was a most shameful victory"

" Shut up" Seras grumbled as Thomas healed her arm.

" Really, keep that up and your turn into frieda" Ben grumbled as the space port came in sight. They also heard a grumbling and mumbling.

" Gir, now that we have aquirred this vessel from the monkey who may be paid by cheesy snacks that clog your arteries, we can fly to retrieve my old rocket" Zim boasted as he saw the tricked out space ship Thornbery RV.

" Wait, person" Gir said as Zim turned to see Thomas and his group.

" Humans, leave me alone, or you will face" Zim said as a powerful weapon materialized to him.

" THE PLUNGER, OF DOOM"

" Really, what can that do against, the power of" Manny noted before going " El Tigre".

" Bring it to me human man cat" Zim said as claw met plunger and a cartoony smoke cloud formed. In the end Zim stood proud over Manny.

" We mean you no harm, we need to get to the moon. How much to charter a course to the moon on your, ship" Thomas asked politely. Zim walked over and examined Thomas with cold, red eyes.

" it is free"

" What" Jenny said confused.

" My people worship the one of legend, the warrior of the blade of eternal green energy. They say his arriving will bring us good cheer and shiny green skin.

" Okay, Gir, prepare for lift off.

Didn't claim this for much, just to prepare for the final chapters. Thank you JKtheLemonking and Omnitrix1 for being long time fans and be prepared for more action to come as this stories saga prepares to close

Gir; I am the mystic Gir, here to predict the future of two heroes Behind him are photos of Omi and Ben

Gir; Ben, his cockyness slowly fades, especcialy as he gets to know a monkey. What kind of monkey though, spider, howler, tamarin, or girl???

Gir; Omi, he matures slower, but does he have a chan-ce to work on it. All that can be said is

CHEESY PUFF TACOS


End file.
